This is Insane!
by Clear-san
Summary: Sasuke's in love with Naruto's guardian, Kakashi. What happens when Naruto falls for the raven-haired bastard? Can he win the Uchiha's love or will he have to fight tooth and nail for his attention AND affection? Redo of "Crazy Love". AU, OOC.
1. Act 1: Enter Sasuke!

**Before you ask, no I haven't forgotten about Catatonic Love, I'm just dry on ideas for it right now.**

* * *

My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am cursed. No really, I am!  
...okay, so maybe I'm exaggerating a bit, but I sure feel cursed. All my life everything's been thrown for a loop. I was born an orphan and my foster father, Hatake Kakashi, knew my parents. In fact, everyone at my current high school knew my parents. It's crazy! You see, Kakashi is a teacher at my high school, along with his lover, Umino Iruka. On top of being monitored by my parental figures, I've got a hot-headed principal breathing down by back in case I do something stupid; and if that wasn't enough, I'm also going blind.  
Yeah. You heard me.  
I am going blind. I was diagnosed with irreversible glaucoma due to the late stage they found it in, so I constantly have to go in and get new corrective lenses; each one stronger than before. It sucks because I hate wearing glasses, but I hate putting things in my eyes even more so contacts are a definite "no".  
I used to be happy-go-lucky, but these days I'm more of a... how do you say... "NEET". I rarely go to school and when I do, I cloak myself in all-black and hide in the back seat. NEET is literally an acronym for a specific type of shut-in that has **N**o **E**mployment, **E**ducation, or **T**raining. That describes me to a T.  
I wear thick-rimmed glasses, and tend to dress myself in black garb. I've been called "Emo" and "hipster", but really, I just don't wanna stand out. Bright colors make you stand out. That's why I threw away all my neon clothing (most of it being orange, my favorite color).  
I stand a towering 6'0" and I'm lean. I have a fast metabolism, and despite my constant outward idiocy, I have an IQ of 165... meaning my social awkwardness is paramount. I have shaggy blonde hair (natural mind you), dulling blue eyes, and skin paler than the fucking moon.  
How I used to look? I was a 4 foot tall munchkin with baby fat still and a high metabolism; I wore orange up the wazoo and was pretty fucking stupid. I wasn't socially awkward at all and made friends easily. My blonde hair was always spiky, my blue eyes shone like an ocean, and my skin was rather than... oh and when I was a kid, I didn't have these whisker like scars that I now have.  
How did I get said scars? Let's just say, I had a mental breakdown when my nails were a bit too long and sharp... I'm sure you can fill in the rest.  
So yeah. I'm pretty ordinary and boring. So why do I have a story to tell? Because of a not-so-ordinary raven-haired boy... who swept me along in his typhoon of unorthodox methods.

I laid on the couch, lazily reading an American novel entitled "Morpheus Road: The Light" by DJ MacHale. He was a fairly decent writer; it was actually his "Pendragon" series that enticed me to look into his other series.  
I heard a shuffle at the door and looked up to see my guardian, Kakashi, enter the home... with a strange male tagging after him. I raised a brow and the male stopped and looked at me. He seemed insulted... or jealous. Not sure which. But I instantly scanned him. He was about my height, pale, raven hair, onyx eyes, and toned; I was scrawny. He could be a potential threat to me, seeing as I'm weak and unprepared for fighting. I tensed up as he just intently stared at me. Kakashi had snuck off toward the kitchen.  
"Who are you?"  
How rude.  
"Well nice to meet you too." I can be quite the sarcastic asshole from time to time.  
"What are you doing in Kakashi-sensei's home? You go to our school right?"  
"Well excuse me for chilling on a couch in my own home. Am I not allowed to live in my own house?"  
His eyes widened. "You LIVE with Kakashi-sensei? Are you his son?"  
I had to laugh at his sheer stupidity. "Do I look a damn thing like that pervert? You're an idiot if you think I'm his son."  
He frowned and stepped toward me. "Are you his lover? I know he has one."  
Again I laughed. "Wow. Hey, Kakashi. You brought home a moron! He thinks you're a pedophile." I snickered as the other male snarled. "Sorry, toots, but I'm not on board the gay train and he tries to stay away from Pedophiliopolis."  
"Do you know who is lover IS?" He demanded of me, towering over me. I frowned and stood up, facing him face-to-face.  
"Even if I did, I wouldn't tell someone who rudely barged into my home demanding who I was and why I was here. I have the right to call the police on you as you ARE in MY home. You can escort yourself out, or I can have the police do that," I stared at him apathetically. Amusement gone. I don't like being bullied into shit.  
His eyes flared and he left in a storm of chaos.  
I shook my head. "Man, what a dumbass." Shikamaru would love to hear this story.  
Shikamaru's one of my best friends, along with Chouji and Ino. We've been friends for a long time. Shikamaru befriended me first and soon I had three friends. They've noticed how much I've changed... and I think it kinda worries them (more particularly worries Ino). I have friends outside our school, like Gaara and his siblings; we met at one of those geeky conventions... As a NEET, I watch anime, read manga, and play games. It's kind of a status quo for NEETs. But he, his siblings, and I plan out our cosplays for every convention so we can go as a group of matching cosplays.  
This year we're doing Kagerou Project with me as Shintaro Kisaragi. I thought it was fitting that I'd be Shintaro. Temari's going as Kido, Kankuro as Seto, and Gaara as Konoha (with an interchangable Kuroha cosplay). It's going to be fun. Don't get us wrong, we have two other cosplay groups (from previous years) that we're gonna do, Magi and Fairy Tail. For Magi, I'm going as Jafar, Gaara as Masrur (I swear they're the exact same person), Temari as Morgianna, and Kankuro as Hakuryuu. For Fairy Tail, I'm going as Gahjeel, Gaara's going as Gray, Temari's going as Erza, and Kankuro's going as Natsu.  
I can talk about Cosplays and anime and mangas and games all day. I'm just that much of a dork.  
But, then my story wouldn't have a plot.  
Anyways, that was mine and later-to-be-known-as-Sasuke's first meeting. He didn't come back for a week.

* * *

**So this is a redo of my old series "Crazy Love" and since I now have too many stories (involving Sasuke and Naruto) with "(fill in the blank) Love", I retitled it "This is Insane!"  
At some point in this series, that title will be used as a line!  
But I've been wanting to redo this series for some time.  
Besides, it's a more lighthearted and funny series than "Sadistic Love" and "Catatonic Love" and to be honest, I could use a break from the dreariness of the two series.**

**Your author,  
Nova**


	2. Act 2: Sorry For Being a Disappointment!

**Not even a day after the closing of "Catatonic Love" is this update. You're welcome. ;)**

* * *

He was back. After a full week of not appearing, the black-haired moron was back... and with a vengeance. This idiot was going to be the source of all future trouble for me.

"I'm not leaving this spot until I see the man Kakashi-sensei is dating?" The raven-haired idiot states defiantly as he sits on our recliner.  
"Are you whoring again, Kakashi? I told you that was a bad habit. People get attached. Now we have a hooker in our living room who won't leave," I snicker before receiving a pop upside my head from Kakashi.  
"Shut up," my legal guardian responds.  
"Hey, I'm not the one with obsessive teenager following me around like a lost puppy," I quip back.  
"That's because no teenager wants you, Naruto," he replis apathetically before getting dinner started.  
"There is a fine line between mocking and just being plain hurtful," I fake being hurt. Kakashi gives me an 'I don't believe your utter bullshit' look. I snicker and look to the unknown specimen, er, teenage boy, sitting in our recliner.  
"You got a name to go with that pretty face, lover boy?" I ask and he grunts. "So you're name is 'hmph'?"  
"It's Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke, if you must fucking know," he growls out.  
"Wow, aren't we touchy?" I snicker and shake my head. "Uzumaki Naruto, not that it's any of your buisness, I'm just being polite."  
There's a knock at the door and I lazily roll off the couch to find Sasuke about to rip open the door.  
"Hey! My house! You don't answer MY door. Fucking rude much?" I yank him away from the door. "Did your mother raise you in a goddamn barn?" I look through the peephole, see Iruka, and open the door.  
"Naruto. It's been a while. I'd see you more if you showed up for class every once in a while," Iruka gives me an irritated grin.  
"Hey Iruka-sensei. About that... I'm passing aren't I?" I look away, averting the subject of my lack of attendance.  
"Don't change the subject! Show up to class more!" Iruka yells at me, per usual. I may be Kakashi's legal responsibility, but in reality... they both raise me.  
"Yessir," I look up to avoid getting me ears yelled off.  
"Oh. Who's this?" Iruka looks to Sasuke, who's looking quite taken aback. "Oh wait. You're Uchiha Sasuke. You're not in my class this year because you moved from 2-C to 2-A with Kakashi as your primary instructor."  
"This idiot's in 2-A? I'm surprised. Then Shikamaru might know him," I ponder.  
Iruka sighs. "You'd be in 2-A too if you applied yourself a little more. I know you're a lot smarter than you show people, Naruto. You could even spend more time with Kakashi if you attempt the replacement exam."  
"More time with Mr. Apathetic in the kitchen? No thank you," I wave my hand in front of my face. "Besides, you're a lot more fun to tease." I grin and Iruka sweatdrops.  
"Thanks, Naruto."  
"Wait! Are YOU dating Kakashi-sensei?!" Sasuke asks after being dumbfounded for so long.  
"Ah... well, yes," Iruka blushes lightly and Kakashi enters, kisses his cheek, and wraps an arm around his waist.  
"Unbelievable," Sasuke mutters and leaves in a flash.  
"Well that was eventful," I snicker.  
"Naruto. You're going to school tomorrow. No complaining, you're going," Kakashi looks to me and I look to him, frowning.  
"Since when did you care? You never care," I scowl at him and walk towards my room. "Give me three knocks when food's ready."

**The Next Morning**

This is why school sucks. Everyone has formed cliques and are chatting away in the halls. I'm standing by my locker, feeling stuffy as all get out in the School Uniform.  
This really sucks.  
I'm wearing the black version of the school uniform, whereas most people wear the navy or white versions of it. No, I wear the all black version. I like it best. I can blend in in the shadows of the classroom... sorta... my hair and eyes still pop out.  
I trudge my way toward classroom 2-C... I'm in my second year of high school... one more crap year and I'm out of this dump. I spot Shikamaru and tap him on the shoulder.  
"Naruto? You're actually at school for once?" He asks, surprised, as he turns around to see me.  
"Yeah. Kakashi's making me go. He literally dragged me out of bed... I've never seen him so determined. I bet you anything he did it because Iruka-sensei talked to him. He'll do anything to get a booty call from Iruka-sensei," I scoff. "Iruka-sensei doesn't know he's Kakashi's fling, boy toy. That old geezer has never had a single steady relationship. He's kidding himself if he thinks he can crack that man's shell."  
Shikamaru's eyes widen as he looks behind me. I suddenly feel a presence and slowly turn around to see... Iruka-sensei standing right behind me. He smiles, but the hurt rings loud and clear in his eyes.  
"Crap," I grimace as he enters the classroom, not saying a word. "Definitely crap."

**Later That Night...**

"What gave you the right to say those things, Naruto? What possessed you!?" Kakashi yells at me.  
"I don't know, maybe cause it was fucking true?! Excuse me if I'm pissed off at you for dragging me to a school I don't even like to associate with people I don't really give a crap about while receive education detrimental to what's out in the real world!" I yell back.  
"You still had no right. Iruka cried for two hours because of you! He threatened to call off our relationship! You think I want that?!" Kakashi looks at me with disappointed eyes.  
"I don't know what you want. Everytime I get attached to someone you bring home, they never come back because it was just a fucking booty call to you! How can I take you seriously? Are gonna seriously tell me you were actually in love for once?!" I ask in disbelief.  
"Yes, Naruto. I am," Kakashi sighs.  
"I don't buy that bullshit," I retort. "How can I believe you after all the heartache you put me through as a kid?"  
"This isn't about you, Naruto. This is about you hurting Iruka's feelings! I'm very disappointed in you," He runs a hand over his face. That was the breaking point for me.  
"I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment. You didn't have to adopt me out of pity for my parents! You really didn't! You could have just left me! Then maybe you and Iruka could live happily without a disappointment like me FUCKING up your PERFECT FUCKING LIVES!" I grab my coat and storm out of the house.  
"Naruto, you get your ass back here right now!" Kakashi growls out.  
"Eat shit and die, old geezer," I growl out, slamming the door as I run as far and fast as my legs can carry me.  
This all really sucks. I hate my life. I hate this place. I hate everything about it.

I pant out heavily as I make it to a park on the otherside of town. I sit down on the swing and just chill there. Everything in my life is boring, the only excitement are the arguments I get into with Kakashi. I hate him so much.  
"Uzumaki?"  
I blink and look to the voice that called my name.  
"Uchiha?"  
This was the night that things really started to change.

* * *

**So I want this series to have dramatic moments as well as funny. I want it to be heartfelt and tear-jerking as well as silly and knee-slapping.  
So I'm trying my best blend the two elements of drama and comedy. It's hard and most dramedies are total flops. Hopefully this won't be so.  
If anything I'll just make it pure drama or pure comedy.  
But the next chapter will be a bit more serious to start off with but I may twist it into a comedic ploy after that. We'll see.**

**Your author,  
Nova**


	3. Act 3: I'm Not Gay!

"Uchiha? What are you doing here?" I ask with a quirked brow.  
"I should be asking you that. According to your, uh, legal guardian, you don't get out much," He states and sits down next to me on the other swing.  
"Tch. Legal guardian?" I smirk.  
"Yeah. I've noticed you don't really call him anything other than 'Kakashi'," he snickers.  
"You're a total different person right, aren't you? You're actually Sasuke's twin brother aren't you?" I ask with an amused smirk on my face.  
"You got me," he snickers and shakes his head. "No... I'm just... tense around Kakashi-sensei."  
"Because you like him so much?"  
He nods and I scoff. "What do you see in that asshole? He's a player that goes around breaking hearts. And he tells me he's in love? I don't buy it!"  
I look to Sasuke and his eyes look wide and hurt.  
"What's up with you?" I ask.  
"Did... he really admit to being in love with Iruka-sensei?" He asks tentatively. Crap. I said something wrong again.  
"Yeah... I should... just stop talking. Every time I open my big mouth, someone's feelings get hurt. I can't do a damn thing right in this world. Maybe that's why I'm such a 'disappointment'," I sigh and shake my head.  
Sasuke shakes his head. "I've wanted Kakashi-sensei for so long... and because I knew his track record... I figured getting into his pants would be easy... but if you say he's in love, I'd actually believe it."  
"Why now?" I ask, looking to Sasuke. He sighs and looks up at the now-night sky.  
"I've watched him for a while. He's never had a serious relationship. He's never said 'I love you' or agreed to anything even close to relating to loving another person that wasn't you," He looks to me.  
"What? He talks about me?" I ask, surprised.  
"Yeah. He's never said your name and since he never gave many details, it's why I assumed you were the lover instead of the 'son'?" Sasuke shrugs.  
"Son?" I ask, my voice changing to match my bewilderment.  
"Yeah. You didn't know? He's always referred to you as his son. He never shows pictures because you apparently don't like them and he feels like it would be against your wishes to show baby pictures. But I can tell Kakashi-sensei cares deeply about you. You're the only person he's said he loves until now."  
Time freezes. I never expected that from Kakashi. My eyes water up and blur my already slightly hazy eyes.  
"I'm such a jerk... And... I told him to die..." I shake my head and quickly wipe my tears away.  
"Naruto, I think you're the reason he was never committed. Because he had you to worry and think about, but now that you're older, he probably got serious... especially since Iruka raised you, in part, right?" Sasuke asks.  
"How do you know that?" I ask, blinking through tears that didn't want to leave.  
"I had Iruka-sensei one year. He griped, but... it was a parent gripe. He actually used your name, too... another reason why I thought you were Kakashi's lover was because I thought Iruka was raising you," Sasuke sighs and runs a hand through his hair.  
"You've got it bad for my... uhm... I mean... Kakashi... don't you?" I ask, biting my lip. I almost called Kakashi 'my old man'. He's not my old man... He's a guy that's had to put up with me for years... and to think he felt so strongly about me. He calls me his _son_.  
"Yeah... It's gonna be hard getting over a crush I've had since the last year of middle school. I met him when I was taking entrance exams and he tutored me here and there..." Sasuke nods and shrugs.  
"You're really gonna drop it like that?" I ask, raising a brow.  
"Do you WANT me to be a home wrecker? From your earlier tears and what I heard happened at school, I think you've already accomplished that, yourself," Sasuke states with a smug smirk.  
I make a face at him. "Nobody likes a sarcastic asshole. You're not as dumb as you look, Uchiha."  
"Of course not. I'm an Uchiha. I have pride... and help," He snickers and shakes his head. "According to what I've heard though, I'm not near as smart as the acclaimed Uzumaki Naruto. I heard you could be in class 2-A with a twitch of your finger if you wanted."  
"Do people really say that?" I groan.  
"Yes. Yes they do," Sasuke laughs out.  
"You're a lot different than I expected. I half-expected you to be this crazy, yandere guy, hell-bent on having Kakashi all to yourself," I state as I start to lightly swing.  
"Please. I want him, but not at the expense of tearing apart a family... especially when it seems that the fabric's already ripping," He looks at me.  
"Nice metaphor," I compliment as he smiles and bows in return.  
"Hey... wanna get over this sad feeling?" Sasuke asks suddenly after a moment of silence.  
"Sure, I've got nothing else to do," I shrug and stand up, stretching.  
"Great, I'll lead the way," He smirks and takes me by my wrists, dragging me away.  
"Where are we going?" I ask, looking at him curiously.  
"I know you're not gay, but there's a teen bar for gays that plays the absolute best music and serves the best food," He gives me a sly smile and I give him a disbelieving book.  
Apparently... I'm going to a Gay Bar.

We get to the Gay Bar and the first thing I see is dudes mackin' on other dudes... and a few hot lesbians having a makeout paradise. I'm okay with gays (like gay men), really... I mean Kakashi and Iruka are gay, so...  
I just... don't like being in a Gay Bar where single, gay men look at me with predatorial eyes like I'm some sort of delicious piece of candy... which to them isn't really any different because they'd just suck on me anyways!  
"Uh... Uchiha-"  
"Please, call me Sasuke," he smirks and leads me through the wave of bodies glued to each other.  
"Right, Sasuke. I feel very uncomfortable," I state as I awkwardly try not to make skin contact with these hormone-infested teens. They reek of pheromones... like animals in heat. Even the lesbians weren't giving me the slightest satisfaction of being there.  
"It's fine, just start dancing, I'll get us something to drink and eat," Sasuke states and disappears.  
I have a social disorder... I also can't dance. I awkwardly shuffle for a bit in one place before going to find a seat nearby. Sasuke comes back five minutes later with our drinks: two fruit punch-looking drinks.  
"It's not alcoholic, is it?" I ask and he shakes his head.  
"Every drink served here is either a virgin of a real drink or just some type of juice. It gives teens the chance to explore a party life without being too irresponsible," Sasuke smiles, then frowns. "Now why aren't you on the dance floor? Don't tell me you can't dance!"  
"Fine, I won't..." I state with a firm awkwardness to me.  
Sasuke chuckles and pulls me to my feet, dragging me to the dance floor where I'm forced to dance to dub step. Suddenly the music changes to a slow, peaceful song and people groan.  
"Alright party animals. Let's take five and let our more **intimate** couples have the stage," the DJ calls out as couples flock to the dance floor.  
I go to leave, but Sasuke grabs a hold of my hand. "Where are you going?"  
"I don't dub step dance and I DEFINITELY don't slow dance. I have two left feet," I state as I try to walk away. I can't. My hand is still in Sasuke's.  
"Then follow my lead," Sasuke states and forces me into a female's lead for dancing. I awkwardly do so. We're the same height, and I have a more petite figure than him due to my lack of exercise, so it's in common sense that I am the "lady" in this but... we're both GUYS!  
"Just remember, I'm not gay," I state and glare at him pointedly.  
"You've made your point very clear, Naruto. It's just a dance with a new friend, is that okay with you?" He smiles at me and I nod, slowly.  
"Where do you work out?" I ask after a moment.  
"At home. I do parkour training in my backyard," Sasuke replies with a thoughtful look.  
"You're into parkour?" I ask, surprised.  
"Yep. You seem thin. Do you get enough nutrients?" He asks, a slight concern in his tone.  
"Yes! I just... have a very fast metabolism and everything I eat ends up burning away after a few feet of walking," I mutter. "How'd you find out you were gay?"  
"When I kept having wet dreams based off naked guys. That's a dead ringer for being gay," Sasuke snickers as I cringe. "Too much info?" I nod and he gives a hearty laugh. "You're alright, Naruto. But... how do you know you're straight?"  
"Because I **DON'T** have wet dreams about naked guys and I definitely don't get turned on looking at an attractive guy. I'll admit that some guys are extremely handsome, like that Channing Tatum guy over in America, but..." I shrug as he lowers the hand on my waist to my hip. I bite my lip and avert his gaze.  
"Why do you wear glasses, Naruto?" He asks in a silky voice. Silky? Why am I noticing the way his voice SOUNDS?  
"Because I'm going blind... and deaf. My hearing's been off for a while," I state and look at our feet lightly stepping to the music.  
"I'm sorry; can I see your eyes?" Sasuke asks and I nod, stopping our dance to remove my glasses. They were dulling just the slightest bit to show the blindness creeping in. "Can you see anything?"  
"Not really. Everything's really blurry," I state. He caresses my cheek, messes with a lock of my hair, and then abuses my lack of sight by planting his lips on mine.  
My eyes widen. His lips... they're soft, almost like a girl's (right? I'm still virgin, shut up!). I pull back and quickly put on my glasses.  
He looks at me and I at him... before I slap him and leave the bar. The bastard stole my first kiss!  
"Naruto, wait!"

I don't wanna deal with anything, anymore. My life... just really sucks!

* * *

**Someone asked for a longer chapter... ask and you shall receive!  
Sorta... I feel like this could have been longer, but I didn't wanna put the effort into it.  
Anyways, I have a new fic that'll be coming out as soon as I finish the first chapter.  
If anyone has seen or read Noragami, it's gonna feature Yato and Yukine.**

**Your author,  
Nova**


	4. Act 4: One Big NOPE

I enter the house in a frenzy and slam it shut.  
"Naruto!" I blink as I'm suddenly attacked by a certain silver-haired man. He pulls me into a death grip of a bear hug.  
"Kakashi, put me down!" I growl out.  
He looks at me and instead of the normal stoic expression in his eyes... I see worry. I made him worry. That's not good for the heart.  
"Don't go off on your own like that again! Even Iruka was worried," Kakashi states as Iruka comes rushing down the stairs. I knew I heard tacking across the top floor when my name was called.  
"Naruto!" He's in visible tears as he clings to me. "We were so worried." He just hugs to me and I grit my teeth.  
"Why...?"  
Iruka looks up, confused as Kakashi tilts his head in confusion. Even I'm confused. I'm very confused.  
"Why are you treating like you almost lost the world? I've treated you both so awfully... I don't get it," I mutter. They should be put off and reprimanding, but they're... they're actually relieved to see me. I don't understand.  
"Naruto. That's what family does. Kakashi and I have looked after you since you were little. You're like a son to us. Besides, you're in a rebellious stage; it's natural for you to act out. We can't be too mad at that... we're just glad you didn't get hurt out there," Iruka smiles a sad smile.  
My eyes widen and I shut them before tears can leak out. "That's not right. Why give all your free time worrying about a no good kid? Why?"  
"Because we love you, Naruto. Very much. If something happened to you..." Iruka's tears fall again and Kakashi pats his back, his own tears finally falling. "You're our family and you always have been. We took you in because you were our dear friends', Kushina and Minato's, son. We loved before you were born because you were our best friends' love child. And we never stopped loving you... we only grew to love you more as Kakashi and I raised you to the best we could."  
I'm pulled into a group hug as Kakashi and Iruka silently weep. I slightly open my eyes.  
"Dammit..."  
My own tears fall. They really do care about me... I'm so sorry!

The next day, I had to go to school. I decided I'd stop dodging it and bitching about it and actually attend. It'd make Kakashi and Iruka happy and after worrying them so much last night... I figured they deserved this much.  
I walk through the halls and lean against the locker next to Shikamaru. "Sup, Shika-tan?"  
"What are you, a little kid?" Shikamaru asks, with an irritated face. In Japan, "-tan" is basically the honorific "baby talk" for "-chan". I basically just equated him to a girl.  
I snicker as Ino rolls her eyes. "You never give Chouji and me any honorifics."  
"You guys don't deserve any, only my beautiful Shika-tan," I stick my tongue out at Ino and playfully rub my cheek against Shikamaru's, who rolls his eyes at my antics.  
"You're in a chipper mood today, Naruto-san," Ino playfully tacks on the honorific.  
"Well... I kinda had a moment with Iruka and Kakashi last night so I feel better," I shrug as I let go of Shikamaru.  
"Moment?" Chouji pipes up.  
"Let's just say there was lots of crying," I mutter and look away. I grab my books from my shared locker with Shikamaru. Since I never bothered to come to school, it was a waste of money to get a locker. I turn around and-  
"Oi, Naruto. Can we talk?"  
A wild Uchiha appears.  
"Nope." I turn straight around and walk in the opposite direction. Nope. I'm not having this today.

After finishing my lunch, I throw away my trash and start to head towards Shikamaru's locker.  
"Naruto!"  
"Nope."  
I walk the other way, lose myself in the crowd, and take the long way around.

When school ends, I walk to the library, find a seat, and start cracking into my books. I start studying and doing my homework. I hear the chair move in front of me and see an unpleasant face.  
"Naruto, can we-"  
"Nope."  
I pack my things and head home.

I have to take a train to school sometimes if Kakashi and Iruka have to be early; if I don't catch them when they leave, I have to take the train home. I get off at my destination as I look at the leaves changing from green to orange and red. I love autumn because the colors are so beautiful, I love winter because of the cold, I love spring because the colors are a different beautiful, and I love summer because of school vacation.  
I head toward my house and see an unfamiliar car parked outside. I raise a brow and enter the house... to see something unpleasant sitting on my couch.  
"Nope." I shut the door and turn around. I think it's time I pay Shikamaru a house visit. He doesn't live far from me.  
"Oi! Stop saying 'nope' and walking away!" Sasuke growls out as he exits the house, grabbing my wrist.  
I yank it away and with all the hate I could muster, yell at him. "Leave me alone, you freak! I don't want anything to do with you! You don't go around kissing people willy nilly! What's wrong with you?!" I shove past him and enter my home, slamming and locking the door as I do so. I listen to make sure he doesn't try coming back in. After a moment, I hear his footsteps leave and soon... the starting up of a vehicle.  
I sigh and slide down the door, hand going over my face as I clearly show my distress at the situation.  
"Naruto?! What happened?" Iruka asks as he comes in from the back room where he and Kakashi probably were. Iruka's moving into our lives officially in a few months, exams are coming up, I'm dealing with a lot of emotional things, nearing doctor's appointments loom over my head, and... I can't deal with an Uchiha right now. I just can't.  
"It's nothing... I'm just tired... probably from worrying about exams," I mutter.  
"But you never worry about exams," Iruka raises a brow.  
"Well I guess I am this time... wake me up when dinner's ready," I mutter as I head to my room. I have a really bad headache.

Fall passes by and everyone's out on Christmas break. With it being the first official day of winter, it's cold as hell outside. I walk down the street with Gaara next to me and his siblings right behind. I shudder as I rub my gloved hands and blow hot air on them.  
"Hey, let's go stop at that cafe. I'm hungry and could use some warmth," I chuckle and we make our way to the cafe. I haven't seen Sasuke in a while now. I'm relieved. I mean, I see him at school, but only in passing. I think he finally got the message. As I enter the cafe, I see Granny Tsunade and Kakashi sitting down having a drink.  
"Oi. What's up? Impromptu meeting?" I ask as I sit next to them, waving to Gaara and the others saying that I'll catch up in a moment.  
Kakashi sighs and runs a hand over his face. "It's Sasuke."  
I blink and tilt my head. "Sasuke? What about him?"  
"He's failing his courses and seems distracted. He's worked so hard to get this far, but something happened a few months ago and he hasn't been able to concentrate," Tsunade states and shake her head with a frown. "And he won't tell anyone what happened."  
A few months ago...? Oh! When I told him off? He really go THAT upset over it?  
"He's always had trouble fitting in because of his disorder, but-" I cut Kakashi off.  
"Disorder?" I ask. What disorder? The only thing disordered about him are his deranged thoughts that it's okay to kiss a straight guy.  
"Yeah. He has a social disorder. It's Autism of a sort... Asperger's I think. He doesn't exactly know what's socially acceptable and what's not. Like following a teacher home is socially unacceptable, but his mind doesn't comprehend that. He has a hard time finding friends and is actually fairly awkward to talk to," Kakashi nods.  
The only thing awkward was that kiss... but I guess that's explained now. Dammit, I feel terrible.  
"Ah. I don't think he's too terrible to talk to. In fact, he seemed perfectly normal to me," I state, blinking.  
"Naruto, that's cause you're borderline autistic with your high IQ and intellect," Tsunade points out and I frown.  
"I don't think I'm borderline autistic," I stated. "I know what's socially acceptable and what's not and I can talk to people just fine."  
"Yes, people you know. But you wear the same hoodie and jeans every day off from school, same sneakers and socks, even the same t-shirt sometimes... and it's not because you're lazy, you have multiple pairs of these items. You're also awkward when you first meet people, but because you do know what's socially acceptable and what's not, you're just borderline autistic," Kakashi explains.  
"Thanks for telling me I'm whacked out in the head," I state and Tsunade chuckles. I blink and look down. "So... if someone... were to call him a freak for any reason... how would react?"  
Tsunade thinks about it. "Probably like how he is now. He probably already feels out of place, and having that pointed out would be a blow to the kid's self-esteem."  
"Wait a minute..." Kakashi looks at me with a sharp gaze.  
"Ah, I think my friends are waiting for me!" I grin and dash over to Gaara and his siblings, who ordered a latte for me and a bagel. Crap. So Sasuke's hurting... because of me?  
Dammit... I just can't catch a break!

* * *

**I'm having too much fun writing this story.  
Haha.  
Oh well, I guess that's a good thing? o3o**

**Your author,  
Nova**


	5. Act 5: One and the Same

"So... you want me to find out where the Uchihas live?" Gaara asks dryly as he nibbles on a donut.  
"Yeah... I kinda... need to do something," I grin falsely, sweat drops beading at the back of my head.  
"Alright, but in exchange I want you to do a BL Cosplay group," He states nonchalantly. You see, Gaara's... sort of... homosexual...  
"F-Fine... what BL cosplay?" I mutter, cheeks heating up.  
"DRAMAtical Murder," he smirks. I know that BL series very much... if only because Ino rants about and Gaara had me play it.  
"Fine! Who's who?" I ask, arms crossing over my chest.  
"You'll be Aoba." Shit. "I'm gonna be Noiz." Fitting. "Kankuro's gonna be Mizuki." Also fitting. "Temari's going as Koujaku."  
"Crossplay?" I ask, looking to her as she nods.  
"I haven't crossplayed in a while, so I figured I'd do Koujaku. His personality fits mine, don't you think," she winks and I chuckle and shake my head.  
"But why do I have to be Aoba?" I pout.  
"Because I wanna be Noiz and if I'm gonna suffer through making a painful ass cosplay, so are you." I silently weep.  
"Okay, now that that's out of the way, uhm..." I grin slyly.  
"Right, right." Gaara nods and holds the donut in his mouth as he takes out his laptop, turns it on, and starts tacking away at it. In a way, he's really just a live version of Noiz. He even suffers from CIPA, as well. The only difference is that instead of piercings, he has tattoos. "Here." He turns the screen around, his long sleeved shirt pushing up a little to reveal the flame tattoo going up his forearm.  
On the screen is an address. I type it into my phone, start my GPS, and jump out of the cafe.

Why am I doing this?  
_Because you feel bad..._  
Nope... okay maybe a little. But not a good enough reason.  
_Because, in a way, he's just like you._  
How?  
_You both don't belong in this world._  
I stop running and slow my pace to a slow walk before I just stop. That's right. Neither of us really fit in here. We both have social problems; me with my social awkwardness and slight social anxiety and him with his... inappropriate handling of social situations. I'm going blind and deaf. My senses are deteriorating as if to say I shouldn't be here.  
I look down at my feet then look up. Does Sasuke ever feel this way, too?  
I start running toward the train station. I buy my pass and get on board. The train's overcrowded as usual, but more so today than normal. Is it because it's Sunday? The day when normally everyone is off?  
I grip to the metal hand grab and near the door I'll be exiting from. I grab out my phone and text Kakashi and Iruka, letting them know I'll be home a little late for dinner. When I think about them I realize they have never punished me... I mean, not really. Growing up, they've always scolded me and yelled if I did something bad, but they have never hit me or grounded me. I wonder why that is? Possibly an inferiority complex is some form? Maybe they don't feel they're in charge of me enough to do that sort of thing. But that's just ridiculous. Or maybe they felt bad for everything I've had to deal with growing up.  
As a young kid, sure I was active and happy and outgoing, but I still had trouble fitting in. I always fought other kids if they disagreed with me and then my vision got really bad for a while because of a blow to the head I received from another kid. I think that's what started the glaucoma possibly... without a clear family history, it's hard to say whether the glaucoma is hereditary or onset by something else.  
As I grew older, I just stopped caring about other people as much. I figured I was better off alone without anyone else in my life. I had Ino, Shika, and Cho still and eventually I met the Suna siblings when I went to my first con. I like cons, but I still think there are way too many people there. It's always so stuffy. Oh well. Even if I lost all those friends, I think I'd be okay. I only need myself in this world. Nobody else.  
It's probably that thought alone that has prevented me from obtaining a girlfriend. I don't care for relationships in the first place, I mean, come on. We're in High School. We shouldn't have to worry about things like love. Besides, love isn't my style. I don't care if I ever get married or have kids. I just simply don't care about other people, so how could I possibly care for someone in a loving manner or an offspring? I can't. It's impossible for me.  
As I lose myself in thought, my awareness of my surroundings dwindles. Eventually I find my ass being fondled by some old perv next to me.  
"I'M NOT A GIRL YOU OLD PERVERT!" I roundhouse kick him and end up getting booted off the train at the next station. Well... time to take a bus.

I walk to the nearest bus stop and go through many transfers before I end up in Sasuke's neighborhood.  
"Damn rich kids..." I mutter as I look at the houses... the elegant, modern-day houses. This is too much. Maybe I should turn away now. I stick out like a sore thumb out in the open here. I'm wearing all black, complete with a hoodie, which I use to cover up my blond hair. I put on my prescription shades, putting my regular glasses in the case and stick to the shadows as I track down Sasuke's house.  
Where the hell is it?  
I stop.  
"Oh..."  
I look up at the MANSION before me.  
"Your destination is on the left." My GPS sounds before turning off.  
It's impossible to miss. Seriously... how LOADED are these guys? I gulp, suddenly really terrified.  
Before my stands a 3-story mansion with a possible attic and cellar in the middle of one acre of land. It's surrounded by a white marble wall fence and has black, heavy duty iron gates. Next to it is a gatekeeper in control of buzzing people in. I see a car for each Uchiha living in this CASTLE. One for Sasuke (I knew he drove to school), one for Itachi, and one for the parent Uchihas. They even had a limo in case they were all going to the same place and it looked like each vehicle was environmentally friendly. Who knew the Uchihas carried about the environment?  
The mansion itself was made of drywall, sheet rock, and oak. I can tell that from just here. I wonder what the inside was like. My house was a two-story building small enough to fit in their garage. It had five bedrooms, three and a half bathrooms, a kitchen, a living/dining room, and a foyer. It was an old Japanese-style house so everything was wooden and the floor was made of tatami mats. I liked it; it kept up tradition of Japanese people. Our bathrooms are the old Japanese style with a drain in the middle of the bathroom floor for the open shower that was next to the bathtub. The toilet was sealed off in a compartment area and the sink and mirror were on the opposite wall of the shower.  
I gulp down all the bile rising in my throat and walk over to the gatekeeper and smile.  
"What's your business with the Uchihas?" He asks, looking bored, but alert... and highly suspicious of me.  
"Uh... I'm a classmate of Uchiha Sasuke... I came by to talk to him," I smile.  
"I wasn't made aware of any visitations." He looks at me with a scowl.  
I chuckled nervously and scratch the back of my head. "I know... I decided to drop by randomly."  
He sighs. "The Uchihas are busy people; I will have to contact Mister Uchiha Sasuke to see if his schedule is clear. Can you prove you are a classmate of his?"  
I reach into my back pocket, pull out my wallet, and show him my student ID card. He nods and talks into a microphone.  
"Can someone inside see if Mister Uchiha Sasuke is busy?" He calls to an inside staff worker. A few minutes later, a jumble of noises comes through and then I hear Sasuke's voice.  
"What is it Nobura?" Sasuke asks with a stifled yawn.  
"There's an Uzumaki Naruto here to see you. Should I let him in?" He asks and I stiffen. Crap. Now he knows who is exactly here to see him. I won't be able to apologize!  
After a paused moment, I hear a buzz and the gates open. I look to "Nobura" with a questioning look.  
"The Uchihas can let people in from their house, as well," he explains and I nod. I gulp and walk toward the house, palms sweaty. So Sasuke is willing to see me? I hope that's a good thing.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait in update. I've been caught up in this BL Visual Novel called "DRAMAtical Murder"... hence it's mention in this update... ;u; Oops.  
I'm bringing fandoms together? But I'm playing through re:connect and I've done them all but Clear's and Ren's route... ;u; Did I mention I absolutely love those two the best? Clear more so than Ren because Clear is a precious bae. Like... his bad ending in re:connect kills my heart... it's so beautiful.  
And then his good ending... ajdhasodajso  
I'll stop ranting about DMMd now. But seriously, go play it.  
Anyways, I'm concocting a new SasuNaru story called "Angel Academy", so be on the lookout.  
**

**Your author,  
Nova**


	6. Act 6: I Owe You an Apology

I sigh and nervously enter the Uchihas' domain. It really is a castle. When I step inside... I'm transported to another world. I stop in the door, breath caught in my throat. So to be rich is to live in paradise?  
Everything was so high-tech and modern. There was a robot roaming around vacuuming and sweeping the floor with a maid cleaning up after the small things it left. Other maids tended to other cleaning duties and a butler was next to me, taking off my shoes for me to place in a cubby. He grabbed my coat and hung it on the coat rack. Fancy.  
But what really caught my breathe was the magnificent architecture. On the ceiling was a mural of one of the many God wars in Greek mythology, hanging from it was a giant glass chandelier sparkling with thousands of lights. In the middle of this giant foyer was a tile-mural of the "Torture of Prometheus" with white tiles srounding it and spreading toward the other wings. The "grand staircase" had two sides to go up and looked to be made of polished marble with solid gold handrails and sterling silver-plated steps. The entrance to each "wing" was supported by an ivory arch set to the theme of Greek architecure. The staircase on each side led to the second floor where it branched into two halls: the left hall and the right hall. You could turn around and head up the stairs again (which curved around to come back to the place it started) and head for the third floor.  
I look to my left and see chesnut wood flooring and what appeared to be a living room. I couldn't see it very well, but it had leather furniture and a fire place with a flat screen built into the mantle above it. I look to my right and see white tile gradually change into blue tile as it lead to what looks like the kitchen. I look straight ahead and see a double red, mahogoney-wood door framed in gold with eccentric, gold doorknobs. It has a gold, Greek-themed pattern going down each door. It's built into the staircase.  
"What's in there?" I ask out loud, not thinking about anything but about how beautiful the architecture is.  
"The Dining Hall. It's where we eat dinner sometimes... but it's much to big so we usually end up eating in our own private quarters," a thin, black-haired male states as he enters from the right staircase. He looks eloquent. "Otouto, who might this be?" He raises a brow at me. So that's Sasuke's older brother?  
"This is a classmate from school, Uzumaki Naruto," Sasuke states with a bored tone. That's not good.  
"Ah. Well, feel free to make yourself comfortable. Otouto, why don't you give Uzumaki-san here a tour of our home?" Sasuke's older brother smiles. "By the way, my name is Uchiha Itachi. Feel free to just call me Itachi."  
I nod and gulp as he walks toward the kitchen. Don't they have a butler for a reason? More importantly, we just met and he's already asking for informality!  
"Right this way," Sasuke leads me up the left stair case. "The second floor. The right hall belongs to Itachi and this left hall is where the mansion's crew lives. We have maids, butlers, gardeners, pet keepers, and the like."  
"You have pets?" I ask, tilting my head.  
"Yes. Itachi has two weasels name Otto and Mina-" I snicker and Sasuke gives a light smile. "-I have a cat named Nyan." I snicker again. "My mom owns a puppy named Saku and two turles named Tetson and Haku." Sakura? I can't help but think about that pink-haired girl. "And my dad has tiger cub name Kazu."  
"T-Tiger?!" I go white in the face. Who owns a damn tiger?! Oh right... these people are so fucking rich they shit solid gold.  
"Yeah. Each pet has it's own playroom with the owner's assigned wing," Sasuke nods and heads up to the third floor. "My room is on the left and my parents take refuge on the right."  
"How come you're on the third floor? Wouldn't your older brother be here since he's the first born?" I ask, quickly piecing together that Sasuke and Itachi are the only Uchihas born of his parents.  
"Normally, yeah, but he requested to live on the second floor," Sasuke nods.  
"Ah, well do you guys have elevators?" I ask, out of curiosity.  
"We have a handicap one just in case, but we're forbidden to use it," Sasuke states.  
"How come?" I keep drilling him with questions.  
"Mom wants us to stay in shape so we have no choice but to use the stairs. We have a fitness center in the backyard, too," Sasuke states. Of course they do. Why wouldn't they? But I'm surprised that they don't have a huge glass window showing their backyard off.  
"How come you don't have any large windows in here?" I ask as I look around.  
"Dad thought it'd be unfair for the works; it'd be kinda hard for them to clean it," Sasuke points out and I nod. So they're kind to their workers? That's good, I guess. "Let's go to my room." He mutters and I follow.  
We get to his room... and I'm shocked... I was expecting something bland but... all along the wall are beautiful pictures. Some handrawn, some digital... some painted...  
"Wow. This is... amazing!" I gasp as I look around. I notice they all have a single symbol with a single letter inside it on them. The symbol looks like a fan with a red top and white bottom, and the letter is an 'S'. The Uchiha family crest is the same thing, minus the 'S'. I remember briefly seeing it engraved on the front door.  
I turn to Sasuke, eyes wide. "Did you make all these?"  
"Yeah..."  
I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "This is something... wow... how come you're not in the Art Club at school?"  
I would know, I'm part of the Yearbook Committee... sometimes... if I show for school. But I'm the one who took the picture of the Art Club and Sasuke wasn't there. (The only reason I'm on the committee is quit Iruka's whining about extracurriculars.)  
"Because they didn't want me there," Sasuke states and looks to the side.  
"Why not?" I ask, tilting my head.  
Sasuke looks at me with a frown and anger in his eyes. "Because I'm a 'freak'!"  
I recoil and look to the side. "Ah... about that... you really aren't... I'm sorry. I know that can't make up for what I said... but I over heard Kakashi and granny, er, Principal Tsunade discussing how you weren't doing well in your classes. If that was in any way my fault, I'm sorry."  
Sasuke sighs out and sits on his bed, head hung in a sort of defeat. "I've... never really fit in... so when you called me a 'freak'... it reminded me of how I-"  
"Don't belong in this world?" I finish his sentence and he snaps his head up in surprise.  
"How did you-?" He can't even ask his question, he's so shocked.  
"Let's just say you and I are on common ground," I chuckle nervously. "I know you have Asperger's, Kakashi said as much... he also confirmed that I'm borderline Asperger's, myself. But... You do have it and it must be tough."  
Sasuke fidgets and looks away. "Most of the time, I can hide it. But when I do things on impulse, like follow Kakashi home... or kiss you... it shows my struggles with what's acceptable in normal society." He's actually not an idiot, like I thought, just... socially impaired.  
"I hear ya... I'm gonna tell you a bit about myself since I feel we understand each other a lot more than we thought at first," I smile and he nods, pointing to a chair for me to sit in. I take a seat and a breath.  
"Do you want anything to drink or eat?" Sasuke asks and I shake my head. He nods and looks at me directly in the eyes.  
"When I was younger, I was a lot more peppy than I am now. I was full of life and energy, despite my parents having died before I was born. I tried to make friends but I never knew what to say. Sometimes I said the wrong things and that often lead to violence. I grew up less full of life and less full of energy and became violent and full of hatred. Nobody wanted to accept me into their life. There was a time where I was really violent, but then I realized I had at least three friends: Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji. Then I gained three more: Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. But as I grew older I realized... I was okay with being alone, I never fit in elsewhere, really, so I was okay if all my friendships were severed... I still am... As I reassimilate myself with school and try to get back into the flow of things, I realize... I'm not cut out for this world. I don't belong here," I sigh out as I lean back in my chair. "It's difficult."  
Sasuke nods and looks to the side.  
I look at him with a smirk. "But there's a difference between you and I that stands out comparatively."  
"What's that?" He asks with a tilt of his head.  
"I gave up trying to fit in and stopped caring if I ever would. You never did. You want to fit in and so you try harder everyday to fit in normally. That's something to admire. It means, you don't give up easily and are willing to tackle any challenge and overcome it," I shrug. "And... you make art like no one I've ever known. You're not a freak. Just... unique." I smile.  
Sasuke looks down and then looks up with a smile. A big smile. I've never seen him smile this big. "Thanks. I needed to hear that." He goes over and hugs me, then pulls away abruptly, looking scared. "I'm sorry, I didn't cross a line did I?"  
I laugh out and shake my head. "No. It's fine to hug friends."  
"Friends...?" He pauses then frowns, brow scrunched together. "But... I don't have any... I've never had any friends..."  
I shake my head and hold out two fingers for him to shake. "Then consider me your first."  
Sasuke's eyes widen and he takes the two fingers with his own two fingers and we shake on it as his eyes water. "Don't... don't tell aniki or my dad that I'm crying. Uchiha men aren't supposed to be this emotional."  
"You probably have to bottle it all up. So know this: you're welcome to come over to my house and cry anytime you want," I nod and he smiles, wiping his eyes.  
"Thank you."  
I know I freaked when he kissed me, but he's not a bad guy... in fact... I was the bad guy for being so cruel to him. He was just trying to reach out for a friend... and I batted him away. I still feel awful. I mean, yeah, I suppose I don't care much for relationships of any kind... but... for some reason... I really don't want to lose Sasuke as a friend now...  
Is it because we have something in common... or is it because my cold heart is finally thawing?

* * *

**So I actually made this a while ago... but I was hellbent on uploading the final chapter of "You Are My God" first, so... the updating of this series got put on hold... oops.**  
**Good news though... this series looks like it'll be a bit before it ends.**

**Your author,  
Nova**


	7. Act 7: Deterioration and Decay

As with time tells everything, time finally came up for me. I knew I was trying to beat a clock, but the clocks always wins. Why... why do I feel this way? I knew it was going to happen. I knew it all too well. But still... I can't help but feel wronged. Life isn't fair!  
My life isn't fair...

"Alright. Come forward more... a little more. Alright, we're making a right. Be careful of the wall and use your cane properly," A voice coached me as I made my way to our living room. My room is now on the first floor of our house to minimalize accidents.  
It's been two months since I became friends with one Uchiha Sasuke and this morning... this morning I woke up to world full of darkness. My vision finally disappeared. So now Iruka's coaching me around the house. I have to learn by my sense of touch how to get around. I also have a cane with a tennis ball to help feel things out, but...  
I sigh as I find my way to the couch and sit down. "Well I guess that means reading books or watching TV is out of the question now." I'm not wearing shades so my eyes are probably blue with that cloudy stuff infiltrating them to signify my blindness.  
"Unfortunately not. But we can always get you TV CDs or Drama CDs or even Audio Books," Iruka offers and I smile in the direction of his voice to show him my appreciation of the thought.  
Iruka lives with us now and school break just began. Too bad I won't be enjoying any of it. "When's the doctor's appointment?"  
"Tomorrow afternoon," Kakashi calls from somewhere in the house. Judging by the scent in the air, I'm gonna have to go with "kitchen".  
"Right..."  
"Oh yeah, Sasuke called. He's coming over today," Iruka states and I sigh with a nod.  
"Alright... I could use a friend. Ino's with her father on a vacation to fuckin' Paris of all places, Shikamaru's training for that Scholastic Decathlon, and Chouji's at fat camp," I frown. Meanwhile, the Suna siblings were able to go to America for AnimeExpo so they aren't around... In more ways than one, I'm glad Sasuke is my newest friend... though he's a bit clingy considering I'm his only friend.  
A knock resounds throughout the house.  
"Does he know?" I ask as I stare blankly in front of me. Not like I could see what's there. For all I knew Iruka and Kakashi were having silent buttsex in front of me and I wouldn't know unless sound was made that was louder than the sizzling of food and our air vents.  
"No. We figure you should be the one to tell him," Iruka states and I put on a pair of shades that were in my pocket. They were clear enough to be regular glasses but dark enough to distort my eyes so you couldn't tell if I was blind or not.  
I smirk. "Well let's see if he can catch on first. If he doesn't by the end of the day, I'll tell him. I just wanna see how smart he is."  
"He's not someone to toy with," Iruka reprimands and I nod.  
"I know. I'd do the same thing to the Sunas and Ino, Shika, Cho," I state with a shrug and he sighs, opening the door for the Uchiha.  
"Naruto. Wanna go the theme park that just opened up in Honshu?" Sasuke asks and I smile.  
"Sure, sounds nice," I stand. I know my living room so I'm able to leave with easy. I leave my cane at home and Sasuke lightly pulls me to his car. Knowing Sasuke, he'll probably lead me around everywhere. If not... I'm screwed.

Let me tell you... you think riding roller coasters is scary enough? Try riding a rollercoaster when you don't even know what it mildly looks like beforehand. Usually you get an idea of what's going on, but when you're blind... nada. Zip. Zilch. Zero insight. It's a complete mystery and completely terrifying. I'm sure I screamed like a bitch on all the roller coasters today. I have no clue what I've ridden or what I'm about to ride.  
At around what seems to be sundown, judging by the cooling off of the air, Sasuke takes us back to his car.  
"Oh... I've been dragging you around all day, I'm sorry... I was just really excited. You don't need me dragging you back to the car, too," Sasuke states sheepishly and let's go of my hand.  
A feeling of dread comes over me and I stop walking instantly. I don't know the theme park because it just opened so I have no idea where to head. I stand in place not knowing where Sasuke went off to. I don't know if he walked on without me or only walked a few meters before realizing I wasn't following.  
I feel around and come across something warm... and breathing. I pat the chest and notice it's a person.  
"Ah... excuse me... I can't see," I mutter out and try to feel around for something more like a building.  
"It's fine, do you need help? I think I saw where your friend was headed," the voice states back in a gruff voice.  
I go rigid. I don't trust people easily. I never have. My jaw tightens as I find a piece of wall to cling to. "No. I'm fine. My friend will come back once he realizes I'm not there with him."  
I hear footsteps so I assume the other man shrugged and left. It sucks... not being able to see. I can't do a damn thing for myself. I sigh out in relief... only to be attacked from behind.  
A hand covers my mouth so I can't scream as I'm pulled backwards only a little bit. I guess I was already in a secluded part of the park. A hand snakes its way into my pants and starts rubbing me.  
Wait... what? No! This isn't okay! No no no no no no no! I shake violently and bite the other person's hand (judging by how big it is, I can only assume it's a male). If I didn't like being kissed by a man, what makes it okay to be "handled" by a man?!  
I scream into his hand and jerk around trying to break free but he keeps rubbing me... and soon... it starts to feel good out of my body's knee-jerk reaction to being touched in a sensitive area. My eyes leak tears as I scream into the man's hand again.  
"You get away from Naruto!" I jerk my head toward the sound, not like I could see, but I definitely knew the voice. A second later, a wind comes rushing past and I'm freed from the man who had just been molesting me. I crawl away and take a breather before suddenly being jerked up and pulled away with force.  
I'm running, and stumbling as I do so. I can barely walk, running is a terrible thing for me... and I'm terrified because I don't know who I'm running with.  
"Uh... Sasuke...?" I ask to be sure.  
"We'll talk once we're in my car, let's move!"  
It's Sasuke. I feel relief wash over me.

Once in the car, I can feel Sasuke's anger broil over as we drive back to my house (I'm assuming). Once were (presumably) there, he stops and rips off my sunglasses.  
"Why didn't you tell me you were blind?" He's angry, I can tell by his voice.  
I look to the side and frown. "What's it matter? Nothing you can do about it..."  
"No, I can't, but I could have protected you better. If I hadn't let go of you on the presumption that you could see, that... that would have never happened!" Sasuke's voice shakes and I can feel him trembling from my seat.  
"Whoa, wait! You're blaming yourself for this!?" I ask, bewildered.  
"Of course! If I had just kept holding on-"  
I reach out and touch his shoulder. I slide my hand up to his face and pet his cheek, looking at him with my unseeing eyes.  
"Sasuke... don't blame yourself for that. I didn't tell you I was blind... It's my fault that this happened to me," I look down. 'Look' is such an irrelevant word at this point.  
"Didn't you trust me?" I hear how sad his voice is and I immediate 'look' at him again. I can't see him, but it's rude not too 'look'.  
"Of course I trust you, Sasuke, I just... I found out this morning that I was blind. It's still a shock that it progressed so far overnight. I have a doctor appointment tomorrow, so... I was gonna tell you after the doctor confirmed it..." I stated, telling half the truth. He caught on that I was blind late, but only because he was being himself and dragging me around. But now I feel bad because I made him worry and made him suffer through watching me being molested.  
I'm a terrible friend... no... I'm just a terrible person.  
After a moment of silence, Sasuke asks, "Are you... hurt anywhere?"  
I shake my head. "I'm fine. Not even traumatized. A little disgusted and in need of a shower, but I'm fine." I smile at him and he holds my hand to his cheek. I kept it there so I knew where to look.  
He sighs heavily. "I'm glad..."  
We sit in the car in silence for what seems like hours, his hand never leaving my hand. I start to feel weird as the atmosphere around him is calm and truly glad that I'm okay.  
"Naruto?" Sasuke asks.  
"Yeah?" I tilt my head.  
"Can I be honest with you?" He mutters and I nod. "Don't take this the wrong way... but I need to tell you the truth... I still... have feelings for Kakashi-sensei... I understand that he's deeply committed to Iruka-sensei and I won't impede on their life... But I've had feelings for Kakashi-sensei for a long time. He used to be my private tutor and he was the first one to treat me like a normal kid... not somebody with a social disorder."  
"So your feelings for him are strong... It'll take time, but maybe you could try transferring those feelings to someone new when you get a chance," I smile and then abruptly frown as a thought crosses my mind. I had briefly hoped that Sasuke would try transferring his feelings over to me... but why? I'm not gay, but... I do think a lot of Sasuke because we get along so well... now...  
"You okay Naruto?" He asks, clearly worried about me from his tone of voice.  
"Yeah, just thinking about a lot of things right now. Can you walk me to the door?" I ask and his answer is to exit the car and help me out of the car.  
At the door, he unlocks it with my keys and opens it for me. I stand in the door frame and turn around. "Thanks Sasuke. You're a really good friend... I should have been a better one."  
Sasuke gives a little chuckle. "It's fine. You're a good friend, Naruto. You're a good person, too. See you later." With that I hear him walk off and I go straight to my room, my heart pounding like crazy.  
Why are his simple words creating such a strong reaction? I don't get myself at all.

* * *

**So "Angel Academy" is going on hiatus because I lack imagination and don't know where to go plot wise.  
I'm sorry for this inconvenience.  
**

**Your author,  
Nova**


	8. Act 8: So This is Heartbreak?

I have come to the simple realization: I am neither straight nor gay. I don't particularly like relationships with other humans, but there are some people I like more than others. Sasuke Uchiha has jumped to the top of that list. I care about him and hate him a LOT less than most of the humans around me. I think I am what they call "pansexual". I fall for who I fall for, regardless of gender... and I think... I'm falling for that damn Uchiha. Was it the kiss? No, or else I would have noticed sooner.  
It had to have been when he saved me from being fully raped at the theme park a couple weeks back. Yeah... it started then and accelerated when he said I was a good person... like what the fuck? All he said was that I was a good person and my heart when ape shit. If this is love, it's fucking bogus... and ironic as hell.

Kakashi and Iruka are still in the process of getting me a Seeing Eye dog and I'm taking special classes after school to learn how to read Braille. For now, Sasuke is my seeing eye... person... He's not a dog... he actually got mad when I joked around and called him that.  
At school, since he and I hang out all the time now, Sasuke was able to make friends with Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji. They appreciate all he does for me. Though he has new friends now, he still clings to me because I'm, as he puts it, "his first friend and therefore his best friend". He's a little childish at times, but that's to be expected, given his social situation.  
I wait near Shikamaru's locker as Sasuke runs off to grab his own books from his own locker and chat with the threesome.  
"He's so adorable. I don't know why everyone shuns him like they do. Is it because he has Asperger's?" Ino asks and I shrug.  
"That's exactly why. Nobody knew at first, but with how socially awkward Sasuke was, it was apparent that he didn't fit in with normal people. Somehow it got leaked to most people that Sasuke has Asperger's and he was shunned because of his 'disease' as people called it," Shikamaru states. "He always seemed so unapproachable so I never bothered to get to know him."  
I look down. So Sasuke couldn't join the art club, not out of jealousy, but because it was a fad to shun him? That's just cruel.  
"You're really being the bigger man out of the whole school by being his 'best friend'," Chouji snickers. I lightly blush and laugh a little to myself.  
"Yeah... I guess he and I are best friends now, aren't we? I mean, we've been through a lot in such a short amount of time... if it hadn't been for him, I would have been raped a couple weeks ago," I state.  
"Woah, wait, what?!" Ino exclaims. Oops. I never told them?  
"Yeah, Naruto. You're gonna kinda have to explain that 'rape' bomb you just dropped on us," Shikamaru states in disbelief. I sigh and tell them everything from how I wanted to see how long it took for Sasuke to find out I was blind to how he saved me from being raped by a creepoid. I left out how my feelings for him had changed from a mutual liking of him as a friend to something more profound.  
"I see... good thing he's always thinking about you," Shikamaru states with a heavy sigh.  
"Not just me, he still has feelings for Kakashi," I point out and hear a stepping of footsteps coming closer as the bell rings.  
"Well, you ready for class, Naruto?" Sasuke seems elated. It's like he's in high spirits around me. Maybe it's because that I enabled him to make more friends and I'm his best friend? Yeah, that's gotta be it.

At around lunch time, Sasuke comes and gets me from my class. I use my cane to help me move as Sasuke holds to my arm to guide me around. A second later, I hear a yelp and suddenly Sasuke's not holding my arm anymore.  
"Hey social freak. Just cause you're helping the blind kid doesn't mean you're top shit now," I hear a voice growl and I turn around. That voice.  
"Suigetsu?" I ask. He's on the yearbook committee.  
"Just makin' sure this loser knows his place," I hear a yelp from Sasuke and then a whimper. I suddenly feel a thud as they throw him to the ground with a large 'smack'.  
"Sasuke! Suigetsu, you jerk! Just because he has problems with social interaction doesn't mean you get to be an ignorant asshole!" I growl out and swipe my cane at him. It clocks the side of his head and he falls to the ground. I kneel down and search for Sasuke. He grips my wrist and we help each other up.  
"Where do you think you're going, blindey?" I hear one of Suigetsu's goons call out and I'm suddenly on the floor with a sharp pain coursing through my body. I black out from the shock of my head connecting to solid ground with force. But I guess... "black out" doesn't hold meaning to me since everything's black now.

My eyes flutter open... I think. I can't tell the difference. I move a hand to my eyes and flinch. Yeah, they're open.  
"Naruto!" I hear more than one voice call my name at once. Footsteps resound as they come towards me. I sit up and hold my aching head. It hurts really badly.  
"Ugh... my head is killing me..." I mumble as an arm tentatively touches my arm.  
"I'm sorry Naruto... if you weren't friends with me this wouldn't have happened... it's because we're always together..." I hear Sasuke's voice slightly blubber. I sigh and shake my head.  
"It's not your fault... but... what exactly happened... I remember Suigetsu and his goons shoved Sasuke to the floor, but I can't remember what happened after that," I state.  
"Well... you whacked Suigetsu upside the head, enough to send him to the hospital. Then one of his friends came at you and your head hit the ground pretty hard," Sasuke answers timidly.  
"Ah, I see... How long was I out?" I ask.  
"A few hours," I hear another voice answer.  
"Iruka?" I ask out tentatively.  
"Yeah..." I hear his warm voice and smile before hearing a shuffling noise.  
"Naruto! You're awake!" I hear and immediately recognize that it's Kakashi. He sounds really worried... dammit. I made them worry again. I feel like a failure.  
I hear someone clear their throat and then speak, "Hey, Naruto... I'm gonna be back. I'm kinda hungry." Sasuke leaves with the tapping of his shoes against tile. I tilt my head. What's wrong with him? I could hear it in his voice.  
"Well, we've scheduled you for laser eye surgery," Kakashi states and I frown.  
"I doubt laser eye surgery is gonna fix permanent sight loss," I cross my arms over my chest.  
"No, but using the latest technology Japan has to offer, they can temporarily restore your sight for a few months at a time. You're on a donor list for eyes," Iruka explains.  
"Wait. Eyes? It's not the optical nerves that are causing my loss of eyesight?" I ask, surprised.  
"No. It's your eyes themselves. So you're on a donor list until they can get you suitable eyes," Kakashi says and I can hear the smile in his voice.  
"But then I'll have to take immunosuppressants for the rest of my life so my body doesn't reject the eyes... then again they already rejected the ones I was born with," I sigh, a little bitter about my blindness.  
"Yeah, but they have an injection you can take once a week that'll do the trick so you don't have to take pills every day," Iruka offered encouragement.  
"Yeah, but getting sick will be really inconvenient and even fatal with a repressed immune system," I point out and hear shuffling as if they don't know how to respond. I have a point and they know it. I groan as my headache reminds me that it's still there. I put my hand to the back of my head and rub where the pain is coming from. It's all mushy... probably a result of my concussion.  
"Here, take this," Iruka states and I hold out my palm for what I assume to be a pill. He puts the little cup containing the medicine into my hand and then hands me a cup of water in the other hand. I take the medicine and then ask for food.  
Sasuke never comes back that night.

I haven't heard from Sasuke in a while. In fact, he seems to be avoiding my place in general. I wonder if he still feels guilty. It's not his fault.  
I have a seeing-eye dog now, named Sato. Sato guides me to places based on my GPS. I open up Siri and call out Sasuke's address (I know my phone too well sometimes). Siri gives me directions to his house and Sato leads me to his place. It's dangerous to go by myself when I can't see, but I trust in Sato.

I finally make it to my destination, according to Siri and tell Sato to take me up to the gatekeeper.  
"Uzumaki Naruto. Young master Uchiha Sasuke's friend, correct?" I hear a voice call out and I nod.  
"How'd you know?" I ask.  
"We have your face in the computer as a guest that's allowed access to the mansion without Gatekeepers being notified that you'll be coming," the gatekeeper answers. So I'm an honorary guess for life, basically?  
I hear the buzz and then the gates open. Sato leads me forward and I knock on the door when he stops.  
"Ah... Uzumaki-san, nice to meet you again. Sasuke's in his room. Would you like one of our butlers to lead you and your Seeing Eye dog to his room?" I hear Sasuke's brother, Itachi, ask me.  
"That would be much appreciated," I smile and bow in thanks before removing my shoes at the entrance.  
"What's his name, by the way?" Itachi asks.  
"Sato," I reply before the butler leads me to Sasuke's room.  
"Young master Sasuke, you have a visitor," the butler calls out before I hear him walk away. I hear the door open and then feel warmth in front of me.  
"Naruto? What are you doing here?" A familiar voice asks and Sato waits to be let in.  
"I haven't seen you in a while, so I got worried and came over. Everything alright?" I ask and Sato leads me inside as Sasuke moves from the door. I close it behind me.  
"Yeah... somewhat... so what's your dog's name?" Sasuke asks.  
"Sato," I smile and Sato leads me to the bed where I promptly sit down next to Sasuke. I pet Sato's head and turn my head in the direction where Sasuke's heat is coming from.  
"What's wrong?" I ask, I can feel how tense the air is.  
"I... feel guilty..." Sasuke starts off and I shake my head.  
"It's not your fault. I'm the one that whacked Suigetsu upside the head," I laugh it off.  
"But if you hadn't been friends with me, that wouldn't have happened! And then... You wouldn't have needed stitches!" Sasuke's voice is desperate and I unconsciously feel the back of my head where the stitches are.  
"It's fine... He shouldn't have been a pompous jackass. You're my best friend and I'll always defend you," I smile at him and suddenly feel myself embraced in a hug. I blink.  
He immediately lets go. "Sorry! I didn't mean-"  
I stop him by hugging him back. "It's fine. Hugs are okay in my book." I pull back and grin at him.  
He fidgets before speaking again. "There's... another reason I haven't been coming over..."  
I blink and tilt my head, "Oh? What's that...?"  
There's a long pause of silence before he tells me the truth. "I'm still in love with Kakashi... and everywhere I go he's there. I see him at school because he's my teacher, I see him at your house because he's your legal guardian... it's hard to get over him... I just... it hurts knowing that he's found his 'one' and I'm stuck here because I'm underage and not his type... Iruka's his type. Iruka's his only type now... I just..." I hear him sob and my heart twists.  
And so the fox fell in love with the cat, but the cat's in love with the dog and the dog is dating the bird. So the fox and cat are left in this unrequited love square... but who's hurting more? At least the dog knew of the cat's feelings and the cat's able to come clean to the fox... but the fox... well...  
The fox can never say anything. Ever. Or else the fox and the cat can no longer be friends.  
The fox... is me.  
I pat Sasuke's back as he cries into my shoulder and I realize all too well... that I know what Sasuke's going through. He's fallen for someone that'll never love him back; I may not be to his extent, but I can sympathize. I realize that... this is my first time ever feeling this way, and quite frankly, it's painful. To feel this amount of affection for someone but to never be allowed to show, display, or act upon it. It's painful because I can only watch as the one I found out I adore... cries over my old man.  
Why...? Why did my first love have to be Sasuke? I knew he had a thing for Kakashi but now...  
"...Naruto...?"  
I look up at absolutely nothing and realize a bitter truth. I am crying.  
I have never cried before... why now?  
"Naruto!"  
Overwhelmed with all these conflicting emotions inside of me, I promptly pass out in Sasuke's arms. I really didn't mean to, I've just... never felt such a range of emotion before. Frankly, it's exhausting. Can I go back to being apathetic?  
I think... I'm better not feeling.

* * *

**So I know this got shelled out fast, but to be fair, I had half this chapter written by the time I uploaded the last chapter.  
So shit is getting real in this story. Both are gonna suffer through a lot of heartbreak...  
"What happened to this being a light and funny story?" Well... I changed that. Ha. I don't do too much happy things because I'm not a happy person. Haha. Whoops.**

**Your author,  
Nova**


End file.
